Dan the Man (game)
Dan the Man is a popular YouTube series created by StudioJoho, and follows a little 16-bit character called Dan. There are 7 videos, or 'Stages'. The game itself picks up where Stage 7 left off. The game is developed by Halfbrick in partnership with StudioJoho, and features 3 game modes, which are Survival mode, Adventure Mode (replacing Weekly Mode), and finally Story mode, which has 3 Prologue stages, 12 Normal stages and 12 Hard Mode stages. Overview The game is a sidescrolling action platformer. Dan, his fellow red-suited rebels, and two odd Geezers attempt to speak up for the peasants and overthrow the evil King who is making them run on a treadmill to power the street lights. The player completes various levels, defeating five bosses, slowly invading the castle and eventually overthrowing the King. The Resistance's leader takes over, and turns on Dan. When defeated, the leader commits suicide and takes Dan with him, resetting the game entirely, except in Hard Mode, where the enemies are more powerful and the player does not start with a revival potion. Plot The stage starts with the Player standing between a line of villagers and members of the Resistance bowing down to them, when one of the villagers asks what they should do, thinking they are a revived dead person, or a zombie. The leader of the Resistance arrives and tells the rest to follow him and use violence. They march with their robot (resembling the Gatekeeper) to the King's palace. The player arrives there, and watches them attempt to break down the gate, when the Gatekeeper arrives and destroys their robot. The player then defeats the Gatekeeper, and they and the armed militia enter the castle. The Resistance killed many inside the castle and stole from many stores, which made the geezers start to think that this was wrong. The King's goons attacked with their robot named Roboriot. After the player defeated Roboriot, the Resistance killed all the guards they kidnapped, then tried to find the King. When they saw this, the geezers changed their minds and decided to help the player rescue the Villagers and Josie. When all the guards left to help fight off the Resistance, Josie ran to the other side of the treadmill and turned it off, thus saving the Villagers. Shortly after though, the Villagers were all killed by the Geezers when they destroyed the wall to come and rescue them. The player entered the scene after Josie yells at the Geezers for killing the villagers, Josie (thinking that the player returned from the dead) fled into the King's Castle and the Geezers chased after her. The player tries to catch up to them but is stopped by the Dark Master. The player defeats him, but the Dark Master still manages to survive. The Light Master came and fought off the Dark Master before he was going to strike down the player. The Geezers and the player chased after Josie throughout the castle. They and the Resistance find the King, and the Resistance's leader killed the King shortly after having cornered him in the Conference Room's bathroom. One of the Geezers decided to stand up against the Resistance. Unfortunately, the Leader of the Resistance kills him, leaving his bar buddy in pain. He then picks up a Modern Rifle and seeks revenge on King Resistance. The player follows him through the toughest enemies and trials, and finally arrived at the rooftop, where Josie, The Leading Corrupt Corporate Executive and the bald geezer were fighting. They were then killed by King Resistance, who had just taken control of a gigantic robot to kill the player. At the end of all the fighting, once the player has defeated King Resistance, he uses his last resort and makes the robot self-destruct. This makes the player lose a fake life, resetting the game from the beginning. When the villager asks them what they should do, the player punches and kills the Resistance's leader, or start the game again in Hard Mode. If this happens in Hard Mode, this makes the player lose it again into zero lives, and instead following the militia, the player kills the true leader. Category:Dan the Man game Category:Dan the Man web series